Um Anjo e um Demônio
by Yume no Yoru
Summary: Hinata era um anjo e Gaara era um demônio que vive na Terra. O que acontece quando ela decide vir para a Terra? Por que ela decide fazer isso? Leiam e descubram! One-shot


Oiee!! Pra quem não me conhece, eu sou a Yume no Yoru e tô aqui com uma one-shot de presente pra minha querida amiga Tsuki Hime no Baka. Bom, sem mais delongas, aqui está o seu presente, espero que você goste!=)

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Em um lugar muito distante daqui,em direção ao sol, onde o céu é mais azul e as nuvens são mais fofas, existia um anjo diferente de qualquer um que se possa imaginar, ela gostava de um demônio da terra chamado Gaara, que ao contrário dela era um cara que amava apenas a si mesmo como o próprio nome já diz, mas por algum motivo ela vivia o observando todos os dias com a esperança de ser amada um dia por nome era Hinata.

-Hinata cadê você? – perguntou sua melhor amiga Sakura desesperada.

-Estou aqui. – respondeu Hinata com uma voz suave

-A não, está observando-o novamente...sabe que se alguém descobrir você vai...-Disse Sakura sussurrando para que não ouvissem

-...deixar de ser um anjo e ser apenas uma mortal, eu sei, mas eu já decidi minha prioridade é ele, eu já decidi hoje eu vou falar com ele!-disse Hinata entusiasmada

-Você não esta dizendo que vai para a Terra não, né?

-Exatamente!!! E hoje à noite você vai me ajudar!-disse Hinata pulando de alegria

-Você enlouqueceu! Ele é um demônio, ele te mataria se você pudesse morrer! Esquece, eu não vou te ajudar nesse seu plano suicida, e também não vou deixar você ir!-disse Sakura gritando

-POR FAVOR!!!

-Não nem pensar que eu vou fazer uma coisa dessas...Nem em sonho...Nunca!- negou Sakura

-Ótimo, muito obrigada até as 19:00!Valeu você é a melhor amiga do mundo!-disse Hinata enquanto se retirava do local.

-Mas eu disse que não... ah, fazer o que? Agora já era, então ate as 19:00...só faltava essa... -lamentou Sakura

Quando deram exatamente 19:00 estavam as duas lá com tudo pronto para que a Hinata pudesse fugir.

-Tchau...boa sorte...pelo menos sobreviva!-disse Sakura brincando

-Não se preocupe-disse Hinata só que dessa vez ela estava assustada

Um pouco depois quando já havia chegado lá Hinata ficou escondida olhando pela janela, pois não esperava que houvesse mais de um demônio com ele.

-Essa não! Eu não sei se é seguro ficar aqui eles podem descobrir que... -disse Hinata bem baixinho para não ser percebida por eles. Mas não percebeu que dois dos demônios ali presentes tinham saído e...

-Descobrir o que?-Perguntou um dos demônios que haviam saído e que agora estavam atrás dela.

-AHHH!!!- gritou Hinata ao ser pega e levada por eles direto para seu líder no esconderijo

-Quem é você e o que quer?Porque estava nos espionando?-parou um dos demônios e perguntou.

-Eu sou Hinata e eu não estava espionando estava apenas procurando pelo Gaara e queria muito falar com ele. -disse Hinata tentando parecendo ser o mais verdadeira possível.

-Sorte sua que o Gaara esta aqui hoje porque se não levaríamos você para o líder que ia te ensinar a não espionar mais a ninguém. -disse um dos demônios que era muito amigo do Gaara e sabia que se o líder descobrisse dessa garota vindo visitá-lo ele seria punido.

-Quem é essa daí?E por que tanto barulho?-perguntou Gaara ainda sonolento.

-Ela diz ser Hinata e quer falar com você. O que acha que devemos fazer? Podemos nos livrar dela antes do líder aparecer. -disse um dos demônios

-Eu cuido dela não se preocupem. Venha comigo. -disse Gaara puxando a garota para seu quarto onde ninguém poderia ouvi-los.

-O que você veio fazer aqui? Eu nem te conheço e você já quer me ferrar!-disse Gaara irritado.

-Não é isso eu só queria conhecer melhor você, eu sempre ficava te observando, mas nunca tinha te visto e eu queria vê-lo... – disse Hinata assustada mais apreciando cada vez mais ele.

-Você além de me espionar ainda é louca! Sabia que se te pegarem aqui na presença do líder, além dele te matar ele me matar junto?-disse Gaara num tom mais forte.

-Desculpe não foi a minha intenção!-disse Hinata torcendo para que ele a perdoasse.

-Tá, dessa vez não vou te matar como deveria ter feito quando te vi, mas você terá que fazer algumas coisas para mim... –disse Gaara tentando tirar proveito da situação.

-Tudo bem, mas que coisas?-perguntou Hinata.

-Apenas algumas tarefas coisas de demônio...você vai saber, mas o que importa agora é que o líder sai as 16:00 e volta as 20:00 todos os dias, nesse tempo você vem faz minhas tarefas e vai embora depois, sem que saibam que você esteve aqui vou pedir para que aqueles dois te dêem cobertura já que se algo acontecer eles também levam a culpa.-disse Gaara ansioso.

-Então até amanhã!Tchau!-disse Hinata muito feliz.

-Tá, tchau.-disse Gaara um pouco constrangido

Chegando em casa Hinata foi procurar a Sakura para contar tudo.

-Sakura você não vai acreditar ele é muito legal! Ele poupou minha vida e agora a gente vai se ver todos os dias!Eu vou lá para fazer coisas como limpar o quarto dele as roupas fazer comida e coisas como pegar água, além de organizar a lista das pessoas que ele já matou ou que fizeram acordos com seu líder em ordem alfabética!Vai ser muito legal!-disse Hinata quase estourando de alegria.

-Bom se você chama isso de legal, tudo bem né... -disse Sakura com um pouco de preocupação

Depois de uma semana Hinata começou a não ter muito que fazer já que ela era muito organizada e rápida e com esse tempo livre ele começou a levá-la para sair, no início apenas por interesse já que ela que pagava e fazia tudo para ele como uma escrava pessoal. Mas depois de um tempo começou a sair com ela apenas porque gostava de estar em sua presença, já que ela fazia um dia cansativo de trabalho parecer uma diversão.

-Ei Gaara, a Hinata já foi! Você ta me ouvindo?Parece tão desligado.-perguntou um dos demônios.

-Hã, disse alguma coisa?-perguntou Gaara como se acabasse de acordar de um sonho encantador.

-Você ta bem? – perguntou o demônio.

-Sim, melhor do que nunca só estava um pouco distraído, por quê?-perguntou Gaara meio irritado.

-_Acho que estava era apaixonado!_-sussurrou o demônio.

-O que você disse?-perguntou Gaara meio sínico já que tinha ouvido muito bem o que o outro disse.

-Você deveria falar para ela acho que ela sente o mesmo!-

-Não se mete!-disse Gaara envergonhado e se retirando para seu quarto, mas sem deixar de pensar no que ele disse, até chegar à conclusão de que estava realmente apaixonado por ela.

E no dia seguinte quando Hinata apareceu.

-Hinata, vem comigo eu quero falar com você...mas bem longe daqui, conheço .uma sorveteria que eu adoro aqui perto, vamos lá.- disse Gaara já a puxando

-Se você gosta, ela deve ser maravilhosa...por que não? Afinal nem me deu escolha...- brincou Hinata sendo levada por ele.

Chegando lá Gaara pediu dois sorvetes, um para ela e um para ele, esperou o momento certo, que seria quando ela estivesse com a boca cheia e não pudesse falar nada.

-Hinata eu...te amo!-disse ele ates de ficar completamente vermelho e colocar uma colher enorme de sorvete na boca.

-Eu...-tentou completar a frase mas estava feliz demais para fazer isso, até ser interrompida.

-Deve achar estranho...eu também achei, já que eu sou um demônio você é um anjo e o significado do meu nome...-falou antes de ser interrompido por um lindo e suave beijo gelado da Hinata.

Que enquanto o beijava disse... eu também te amo!-interrompendo para dizer...

-E não acho estranho um anjo e um demônio se amarem, porque minha mãe sempre me dizia que os opostos se atraem e então meu pai a completava dizendo que na verdade eles se completam!-e antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa foi puxada de volta para seu doce beijo.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me perdoem se vocês encontrarem algum erro de português, tá?¬¬ Mas, tirando isso, gostaram da fic? Espero que sim!8) Não deixem de mandar reviews com a opinião de vocês, pra eu saber se gostaram, se tá mais ou menos, se tá boazinha, se tá ruim, se tá horrível, etc...;)

Kissus =^.^=


End file.
